Flores y lluvias de primavera
by Ashura Nako
Summary: La primavera es extraña, ambos lo saben. Tan extrañas como lo suyo, tan especial como ellos. A Arakita le gusta la viveza de la primavera, aunque ni él lo sepa del todo. Toudou ve la belleza de las lluvias primaverales. [Seasons 4]


Bueno, pues se acabó. Antes de que acabara el año, al límite.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **F**_ _lores y_ _ **l**_ _luvias de_ _ **p**_ _rimaver_ _ **a**_

* * *

.

Arakita deja escapar un suspiro. Sube sus mangas hasta el codo y sigue cocinando. El calor cada vez es más común con la entrada de la primavera y está en ese periodo en el que pasa calor con manga larga pero frío con manga corta. La primavera a veces le resulta complicada. Cuando era más pequeño y significaba volver al colegio le ilusionaba, porque veía a sus amigos y se lo pasaba bien a su lado. Cuando era adolescente era agridulce y según cómo se encontrara le alegraba que llegara o no. Cuando estaba en el club de béisbol era apasionante sin duda volver al equipo, cuando se partió el codo comenzar el curso era lo peor del mundo, cuando llegó a Hakone las primaveras empezaron a mejorar hasta extremos insospechados. Actualmente que es adulto, que va a la universidad y que vive solo —por poco tiempo— la primavera se le antoja siempre como algo bueno.

No le importa empezar un nuevo curso, aunque eso solo lo piensa un mes, al mes siguiente el peso de la universidad sobre sus hombros ya le hace replicar y quejarse hasta agobiar al más paciente. Pero el entrenamiento de ciclismo siempre le anima. Ver las flores por la calle no le disgusta. Quedar con sus amigos para ver los cerezos florecer tampoco. Ir además a verlos a solas con Toudou mucho menos.

Termina la comida y se sienta en la mesa. Odia el sentimiento de vacío que hay en el apartamento cuando falta _él_. Mira el móvil para comprobar la hora, para saber cuanto queda hasta que el apartamento se llene.

Se llene de ruido, de risas, de su olor, de su esencia. El tiempo que falta para que Toudou entre por esa puerta y parezca que nunca se ha ido. Que parezca que el apartamento con él es como realmente ha de ser siempre. Porque Jinpachi se dedica a apropiarse de todo sin darse cuenta y Yasutomo lo sabe. Yasutomo es víctima de eso. Yasutomo admira esa capacidad aunque no lo diga.

Come en soledad y friega los platos. Se sienta en el sofá a ver la tele y hace zapping. Mira el móvil tantas veces que podría desgastar la pantalla con solo mirarlo y deja escapar otro suspiro. Le jode reconocer que echa de menos a Toudou. Le molesta ser consciente que tiene ganas de verle llegar. Pero Jinpachi está ocupado y él lo entiende. Los entrenamientos de ciclismo de Jinpachi son algo duro para este pero le hacen sonreír como pocas cosas lo hacen y a Arakita le basta. Esa sonrisa puede con las lesiones, con las derrotas amargas y con los momentos de desconfianza y tristeza.

Se levanta y sale al balcón. No porque quiera verle llegar, ni mucho menos. Va al balcón porque hace un sol agradable a media tarde y le apetece salir. Estornuda un par de veces porque, mierda, las alergias en primavera afloran más que nunca. Florecen como esas flores que suelen provocarlas. La primavera tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero todos se quedan con las buenas. Arakita ha aprendido a hacer lo mismo.

Escucha un ruido en la puerta y entra de nuevo. A veces olvida que Jinpachi tiene llaves, que él mismo le hizo las copias sin pedir la opinión del contrario. Al final no le ha visto llegar, porque no era lo que pretendía y porque quien sabe si Jinpachi ahora es un ninja en toda regla.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exlama Toudou al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Arakita sonríe sin darse cuenta.

—No es tu casa —repone para llevarle la contraria. Porque molestarle y hacerle poner pucheros y muecas es algo así como el placer culpable de Arakita.

Toudou, efectivamente, pone una mueca de enfado; una que no intimida lo más mínimo al amante de la Bepsi que se le acerca. Luego le abraza sin dejarle quejarse. Porque si algo supera al placer culpable que es molestarle, es abrazarle y sentirle cerca.

—Aún no, pero lo será. Y comerás sano cuando vivamos juntos. Y no habrá Bepsi —dice Toudou mientras deja que los brazos de Arakita le rodeen. Pasa los suyos por la espalda de su novio y sonríe. Ahora está en casa.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Jinpachi se separa y le besa. Luego niega con la cabeza. Sabe que la Bepsi es algo que siempre vivirá allá donde Arakita se encuentre y no le importa, no ahora.

Se sientan en el sofá y Toudou le cuenta sobre su entrenamiento. Los minutos pasan tan rápido como sus bicicletas en una carrera. Cambian de posición varias veces. Se besan otras tantas. Arakita le abraza por la espalda y le pide que se calle un rato porque «Toudou, me has contado eso tres veces» y Toudou se ríe a sabiendas de que aún se lo contara una cuarta mientras se deja abrazar.

Al rato, Jinpachi se levanta y va al balcón. Arakita le sigue minutos después.

—Me encanta la primavera. Es la mejor estación.

—Si tú lo dices. La primavera a veces es muy rara. Hace frío y calor cada día sin decidirse. Es un coñazo.

—Pero te gusta —concluye Toudou sin dudarlo si quiera. Porque lo sabe.

Arakita chista con la lengua y se pierde en sus pensamientos. La primavera le recuerda a Toudou. Es arrasadora allá a donde llega y no deja a nadie indiferente. Es compleja a veces, simple en otras y a ojos de todo el mundo es ideal. Es bonita y está llena de vida y nuevos comienzos. Toudou es así en opinión de Arakita. Aún recuerda cuando la primavera pasada Toudou se le declaró. Nunca una primavera le había gustado tanto. Se muerde el labio tratando de no sonreír pero falla.

—Ya hace un año —susurra Toudou mientras se acerca a Arakita en el pequeño balcón de su apartamento. Arakita sabe de lo que habla sin tener que preguntar.

—Sí.

La respuesta le parece tan seca que trata de endulzarla con algún gesto. Al final solo alarga su mano y despeina a Toudou escuchando sus quejas. Porque esa voz es todo lo que necesita en ese momento mientras las nubes empiezan a tapar el sol. Su mano se queda sobre la nuca de Jinpachi mientras este mira al horizonte con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

La primavera es preciosa, sin lugar a dudas.

Se quedan en silencio, escuchando el tráfico, los niños que gritan y juegan por la calle. Los pájaros que pasan volando. Las nubes empiezan a cubrir el cielo y cuando les caen las primeras gotas de lluvia ambos vuelven al interior.

La primavera es cambiante. Pasa de la lluvia al sol con rapidez. No se decide entre el calor y el frío y así como indica inicios también marca finales.

Toudou se sienta en el suelo del salón delante de la mesita mirando revistas a las que Arakita ni ha prestado atención. Yasutomo se sienta en el sofá, justo detrás de donde está Toudou y lee una revista de manga. La lluvia se hace más intensa y golpea con fuerza los cristales de la ventana siendo este el único ruido. Yasutomo casi se siente en una tarde lluviosa de invierno, pero cada vez que Toudou le habla recuerda que están en primavera.

Cuando Toudou se levanta y mira por la ventana, Arakita enarca una ceja. Cuando Toudou se gira a mirarlo sonriendo, Arakita sabe que se le ha ocurrido algo y probablemente él no vaya a estar de acuerdo.

—Vamos a pasear.

—¿Qué?

—Que salgamos a dar un paseo —repite acercándose y sentándose esta vez sobre él en el sofá. Con sus piernas a cada lado de Arakita. Luego le quita la revista de manga de las manos y la deja en el sofá.

—Está lloviendo.

—Muy listo —responde con un tono burlón provocando una mueca en Arakita—. Vamos a andar bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas.

—Tú y tus ideas. ¿Quieres resfriarte?

Toudou se encoge de hombros.

—Quiero pasear bajo la lluvia, contigo. Me gusta la primavera ya lo sabes.

—Te gustará cuando hace sol y están los cerezos en flor.

Toudou se ríe y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arakita. Le da un beso en el cuello y luego le sopla haciendo que a Yasutomo le recorra un escalofrío.

—Me gusta todo de la primavera, la parte bonita y llamativa y también la que no lo es. De hecho prefiero la parte de las lluvias y el frío, la otra parte es demasiado típica. Ver solo la parte popular es perderse su esencia y lo maravillosa que es. Es el cambio entre el invierno y el verano. Tiene parte de los dos y eso la hace especial.

Las veces que Arakita sonríe gracias a Toudou son cosas que Arakita no sabe cómo calificar o cómo agradecer. Solo sabe que sus labios se curvan sin que pueda evitarlo y se siente más cómodo que nunca. Cómodo con la charla incesante de Toudou en sus oídos. Con el peso de Jinpachi en sus brazos. Con los labios de este cuando le besan.

—El otoño entonces también —replica para intentar, mínimamente, no dejarle ganar.

—Bueno, pero a mí me gusta más la primavera—dice Toudou separándose y mirándole a los ojos. Descubriendo la sonrisa de Arakita. Esa que le deja claro que iría hasta el fin del mundo con él si se lo pidiera en esos momentos—. ¿A ti no?

—Sí, a mí también.

La mano de Arakita vuelve a encontrar su sitio en la nuca de Toudou y le besa sabiendo que ya ha ganado la partida. Que va a salir con él a mojarse bajo esa lluvia primaveral que según Toudou es bonita. Arakita empieza a creer que sí que lo es.

—Entonces vamos.

Jinpachi se separa de él y se pone de pie. Yasutomo se pasa una mano por el pelo despeinándose con desespero. Toudou ha vuelto a ganarle.

—Bien, pero yo llevare un paraguas y tú te mojaras solo haciendo el tonto —dice tratando de sonar convencido.

Toudou se ríe negando con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para coger las llaves, y quien sabe qué más. Arakita sonríe mirando su nuca mientras se arregla el pelo, pues sabe, tan bien como lo sabe Jinpachi, que al final andará bajo la lluvia mojándose también. Con el paraguas en la mano, haciendo la escena todavía más estúpida, siendo tironeado por la mano de Toudou mientras este ríe siendo el sol entre la lluvia que cae.

Porque ellos son así. Distintos, contrarios, opuestos en palabras de la mayoría. Ellos escuchan que «No pegan nada» y lo saben, pero les importa poco. Tan poco como en breve le importara a Jinpachi su pelo cuando sea mojado por la lluvia y se pegue a su frente. No les importará nada cuando amanezcan cada día juntos en la misma cama con el pelo de Jinpachi haciéndole cosquillas a Yasutomo.

La primavera es extraña, a medio camino del verano y el invierno. Con flores que florecen con viveza y con lluvias que oscurecen todo. Pero sigue ahí, año tras año, revolucionando a todos, siendo esperada por muchos, marcando nuevas etapas.

Ellos son como la primavera aunque ambos solo vean al contrario así. Porque Yasutomo parece ser la parte menos bonita, la parte de las lluvias y el frío; la parte que da las alergias. Jinpachi sería a ojos de cualquiera la parte buena, la alegría, el florecimiento, la viveza. Pero solo tiene sentido cuando se dan ambas partes. Si solo hubiera una seria verano o invierno, pero no primavera. Ellos son primavera y solo juntos hacen de ello algo especial.

La primavera es extraña si se analiza, pero a nadie le importa. A Arakita, mientras Toudou baja las escaleras con alegría y una sonrisa impecable, tampoco le importa nada. Ni la lluvia que empieza a humedecer su ropa, ni los pétalos que ahora se mojan en pequeños charcos y que pisaran en breve, ni lo extraños que son a ojos de los demás.

Y quizás no tiene muchas certezas, pero puede asegurar con tanta seguridad como asegura que van a coger un resfriado tras ese día, que a Jinpachi tampoco le importa lo mas mínimo lo que otros opinen. Así como a la primavera, infaltable y preciosa cada año, no le importa lo extraña y contraria que puede ser a ojos de muchos.


End file.
